


On the First Day of Christmas

by Rabid_X



Series: 12 Gays of Christmas [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 12 Gays of Christmas, Christmas, M/M, Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_X/pseuds/Rabid_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six of 12 Gays of Christmas: Christmas Carol Edition. Bruce wakes on Christmas next to his boyfriend and brand new lover. There's happy sex and yes this summary is probably too literal.<br/>This is one pair of a multiple fandom work. The stories are not connected.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My writing partner, PrometheusHarpe, and I started doing this many Christmases ago. The premise is six lovely gay couples at the Christmas season. This year I write them for her. This is un-beta'd so let me know the mistakes. Enjoy!  
> (eventually to be cross-posted on Live Journal)

Bruce woke in the near dark, the Christmas lights of New York shining dimly through darkened windows. JARVIS, sensing his wakefulness brought the opacity down a few degrees, letting more lights in. Bruce mumbled his thanks and swung carefully out of bed the wander to the bathroom.

After peeing and washing his hands, he considered himself in the mirror for a moment. There was a series of small red marks on the side of his neck and shoulders the size of Tony’s teeth and he smiled slightly. Tony had been warm and compliant under him earlier, his body wrapping around Bruce’s like it fit there forever. 

Months of flirting, weeks of dancing around Bruce’s worry about changing and Tony had had enough. He brought Bruce to his bed and proceeded to show him just how much trust he had in Bruce and the Hulk. And Bruce hadn’t changed, the Hulk rumbling happily deep inside. Apparently he approved of Tony. 

He puttered back to the bedroom and slid into bed. Tony murmured in his sleep and rolled over, sprawling across the bed on his back. He looked like a starfish and Bruce chuckled. Tony’s hand started moving along the sheets, searching for something and Bruce caught it up, brought it to his lips and kissed work bruised knuckles.

Tony’s eyes opened and he blinked at Bruce. “What time is it?”

“It is four ten a.m., sir,” JARVIS intoned.

“Shush you and good fucking god that’s early and also Merry Christmas, J,” Tony curled closer to Bruce. “Why are we up so early?”

“Had to pee,” Bruce said and licked the knuckles under his lips.

Tony perked visibly. “Why, Doctor Banner, do you want another round so soon?”

“I could, ah, get behind that,” Bruce peered at Tony, blushing in the semi-dark.

“No no, you stay in front of that,” Tony purred and slid himself under Bruce. 

They moved slowly, savoring each caress and kiss. Tony kept giggling and laughing and Bruce couldn’t help but laugh back, it turning to a gasp as he slid home deep in Tony’s body. They rocked together, movements small and controlled, Tony chaffing Bruce’s back and arms and murmuring endearments. Bruce hitched Tony’s legs up further and shifted the angle.

“Please, Bruce. God yes, right there,” Tony tossed his head back and shook. “I love you…”

Bruce froze for a second, startled and unsure. Tony kept moving for a second longer before his dark eyes opened. “Shit. That was out loud wasn’t it?”

“Um, yeah… Tony…” Bruce tried to pull back but Tony clamped his thighs tight.

“Swear to god, Banner, you pull out now I will make your next pair of stretchy pants not stretch,” he caught Bruce’s chin in his hand and stared at him. “I mean it, okay? I… am terrible at saying that stuff but I mean it.”

Bruce took Tony’s hand and pinned it to the bed. Then he grabbed the other and did the same. Tony gasped and pressed up against him. Bruce started pounding into him, rolling and twisting his hips until Tony was crying out with each thrust. Bruce growled, his body shaking with the need for something else, something more and he bit down on Tony’s shoulder, bending him nearly in half. 

Tony shouted his name and arched up hard, arc reactor digging into Bruce’s chest. His cock jerked wetly between them and he tossed his head back and forth on the mess of pillows as he came. The Hulk roared his approval far down inside Bruce and Bruce came, twisting and thrusting hard. 

They slowly collapsed like a soufflé and lay entwined as the sweat cooled off their bodies. Then Bruce carefully pulled out, Tony fussing and curling against him. “We okay?”

Bruce laughed. “Yes we’re okay. I – love you too, Tony.”

Tony chuckled quietly and rubbed his face against Bruce’s chest. “Then we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah we are,” Bruce stroked Tony’s back and marveled quietly at his life. Tony started to drift off, his breath deepening.

“Sir, there is something you should hear,” JARVIS said, startling Tony awake.

“Better be good,” Tony grumbled. “Put it on.”

The sounds of singing filled the room. “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree…”

“Holy shit,” Tony sat up. “Is that…”

“Mr. Barton, Miss Natasha, Captain Rogers and Master Thor, yes sir,” JARVIS supplied. “They are teaching Master Thor carols on the roof.”

Tony grinned and threw the covers aside. ‘Come on, Bruce. We need to get up there before they get to six geese a-laying.”

Bruce laughed and followed Tony to the bathroom.


End file.
